bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kime e~
Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~ adalah single ketiga Tsion Tsuji yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup ke delapanbelas Anime Bleach, Dimulai dari Episode 202 sampai Episode 214. Daftar Lagu *1. Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi he~ (Sky Chord 〜大人になる君へ〜, Sky Chord ~To The Adult You~) *2. Brand New Day *3. Candy Kicks (Acoustic Version) *4. Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi he~ (Instrumental) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 素直なウタが歌えない　かざりつけてしまうから いつからこんなに楽に　自分守ることを覚えたの? 校庭から見える空　君には何色にうつる? ただ真っ白な雲でも　ときに真っ黒に変えたくなる みっかんない Sky chord　昔ならあったのに なくした Sky chord　誰のせいでもなく自分 きっと大人になることなんかより　大切なものがあるの きっとそれを見つけらんないまま　大人になってゆくんだ 朝まで起きていたかった　もどかしい子どもの頃 いまは時間に追われて　眠ることすらできないでいる みっかんない Sky chord　昔ならあったのに なくした Sky chord　君に教えてほしいよ きっと大人になることなんかより　大切なものがあるの きっとそれを見つけらんないまま　大人になってゆくんだ ずっとこのままじゃいれないって　分かってるよ　歩きだせ そっとノートに書いてた文字は　変わってなんかいないの きっと大人になることなんかより　大切なものがあるの きっとそれを見つけらんないまま　大人になってゆくんだ 子どものままじゃいれない。 |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Sunao na uta ga utaenai, kazaritsukete shimau kara. Itsu kara konna ni raku ni jibun mamoru koto　wo oboeta no? Kotei kara mieru sora, kimi ni wa nani iro ni utsuru? Tada masshiro na kumo demo toki ni makkuro ni kaetaku naru. Ikanai SKY CHORD mukashi nara atta noni, yeah yeah. Nakushita SKY CHORD dare no sei demo naku jibun. Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori taisetsu na mono ga aru no. Kitto sore wa mitsukerannai mama otona ni natte yukun da. Asa made okite itakatta modokashii kodomo no koro. Ima wa jikan ni owarete nemuru koto sura dekinai de iru. Ikanai SKY CHORD mukashi nara atta noni, yeah yeah. Nakushita SKY CHORD kimi ni oshiete hoshii yo. Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori taisetsu na mono ga aru no. Kitto sore wa mitsukerannai mama otona ni natte yukun da. Zutto kono mama ja irenai tte. Wakatteru yo, arukidase. Sotto NOOTO ni kaiteta moji wa kawatte nanka inai no. Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori taisetsu na mono ga aru no. Kitto sore wo mitsukerannai mama otona ni natte yukun da. Kodomo no mama ja irenai. |-| Terjemahan Inggris= I can't sing a song with straightforward lyrics Because It always ends with sugar coated words Since when did someone as lazy as I am learn to protect anything? What color catches you from the sky visible in the school yard At times I want the white clouds to turn black too Dont leave me *sky chord*, you would've stayed here back then I've already lost you *sky chord*, this isn't anyones fault, however I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult But I'll be growing up the whole time figuring out what they are I wanted to stay up till daybreak when I was a kid Now being chased with time I don't even have enough sleep Dont leave me *sky chord*, you would've stayed here back then I've already lost you *sky chord*, I want to teach you I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult But I'll be growing up the whole time figuring out what they are I know we can't stay like this forever, so let't take that first step Those words I've written in the notebook will never be changed I know there are many more important things than becoming an adult But I'll be growing up the whole time figuring out what they are For I can no longer be like a child. Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending